The way it was fated
by AREYASHI
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kagome and became human, and lives with her in her era. Years pass. Then, he finds himself back in the feudal era! It was like he travelled back in time, and he wants to know how and why. Then he meets Kikyo under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**c h ap t er on e**

The sunlight burned his eyelids, and all he saw was bright red. He twitched his fingers slightly, making sure he could still move. Although his hearing wasn't as good as it was before, he could still hear voices all around him. '_What... what the hell.. ?' _He tried squeezing his eyes open, but the harsh light hurt him, and he closed them again. '_Where's Kagome ? Where in the world am I ... ?'_ The sound of the forest and birds and hushed sounds of people surrounded him, and it felt like a dream, a memory.

"Who is he? Never seen him around here before .."

"His clothes. They're so strange."

"You think maybe he's a demon?"

"No, no. He looks very well human."

This sort of conversation sounded all too familiar. Of course, it was never directed to him before. He grunted, recollecting his strength and raised himself up, propping up on his elbows. His eyes opened, blinking rapidly to try and clear the blurred vision. The voices hushed when they saw him, and he stared straight at the faces connected to them. They were villagers. Simple, ordinary villagers. He didn't take a closer look at them, didn't care, his mind was racing. '_What the hell?! Am I looking at this right? People don't dress like this anymore ..' _He blinked, "who are you? Where am I? Is this some kind of festival?"

The faces appeared confused by his words, "you are near our village, you appeared to be unconscious when we found you," a man answered. A young girl came up to him, her innocence radiating from her smiling face, "what's your name, mister?"

"I'm Inuyasha ..." he answered, his mind racing. _'What in the world is going on?'_

"Well Inuyasha, you appear lost. We can talk to our village chief and see if you can stay with us until you find your way back," the same man said, trying to sooth the confusion. Inuyasha merely nodded and a couple of people held our their hands to help him up. He ignored the kindness, and stood up on his own, slowly following the villagers ahead of him.

"His name, its so strange. What kind of mother would name a human that?" he overheard a woman say. He didn't even flinch with anger.

After all, he had to agree.

- - -

His eyes widened when they laid upon the village, and when he recognized the smell, and when familiar feelings rushed back into him. It was like he was living in a memory, his wonderful memories. The people didn't seem to notice his shock, and a small, rough handed woman offered to show him to the chief. She was simple and plain, with strands of hair peeking out from the bundle on her head. Her clothes weren't extravagant nor attractive at all, but it was not like it mattered much. Following closely behind her, his head never stopped moving from side to side, taking it all in. The stands selling fish, or make up, or even clothes. Even the children playing and trying to catch a chicken with their bare hands.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, something was missing. Could _she _still be here? He shook his head mentally, of course not. This was probably just a dream, or maybe he was crazy. She was dead. _'But that doesn't explain my situation logically at all. How in the world did I end up here?' _

He found himself in a hut when he broke from his thoughts. "Chief. We found a lost traveller this afternoon. Yamazaki-sama is wondering if we could keep him here for the time being." The woman spoke, bowing respectfully. A sturdy looking man sat in the center of the room, with a well-groomed beard and a healthy tan. The wrinkles on his face seemed to tell everyone a story - his wisdom. Inuyasha immediately felt irritated, rather than in awe.

"Of course. Will he be staying with Yamazaki-san as well?" His voice even sounded wise.

"I believe so."

Inuyasha remained silent unless spoken to, and soon left the hut, muttering a 'thanks' to the chief. The woman gave him a small smile, and escorted him to Mr. Yamazaki. The ground was solid from being flattened by thousands of feet each day, and made a strange sound against his sneakers. He fought the urge to take them off and feel the ground beneath his feet as he once had, but he had learned to control himself over the years.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Welcome. Your room is prepared and dinner is in an hour. You may call me Hiro, if you wish." the man greeted. He was tall and lean, and had a couple scars on his face. Probably from hard labour. His wife however, was plump and had red painted lips. Her rosy cheeks were brighter than her eyes. They spoke for a bit before Inuyasha uncomfortabley sat in the room he was given. Yamazaki had a very spacious house. Turning to his right, a simple yukata was laid across his futon and shoes were carefully placed near, and he sighed.

- - -

"Inuyasha-sama, it's dinner time. Would you like to eat?" A young girl tapped the wood of his rice paper door.

He slid the door open, peering down at her curiously. She blinked, wondering how he managed to get his yukata on properly. She had heard he was a foreigner. Glancing up at his face, she felt her cheeks go red.

He stared down at her, raising an eyebrow. She was very pretty, and her hair looked like silk. The way she dressed accentuated her beauty further, but otherwise, he could only compare. Once you've tasted perfection, second-best was all you saw. Not to mention that Kagome beautiful as well. The silence dragged on, and was a tad bit awkward. "Yeh, yeh. Let's go." He muttered impatiently. He had used up his manners on the people who had power to kick him out anytime. She followed behind him, quiet.

Sliding the door open, she let him enter first, and he sat down in seat pointed out to him. His hair was loosely tied back, half its length than from when he had been a half-demon. He tried to sit politely, but found himself sitting cross-legged. Bad habit.

"So, Inuyasha," Hiro started once everyone began eating, "do you have any idea how you wound up here?" The room silenced a little, round, info-greedy eyes met his, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. Things were pretty normal where I came from, then this dark shadow overcame the skies and nobody noticed it but me, and the next thing I remember is ending up here," he explained, trying to make sense.

"I see. Strange indeed," Hiro murmured, almost to himself. He remained silent throughout the rest of the dinner, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. The girl from earlier began to speak to Inuyasha, quiet at first, but began to talk really fast about everything that was on her mind. Inuyasha only nodded, trying not to appear irritated. He had no interest in knowing about the village gossip.

"Are you married, Inuyasha-sama?" The question came so abrupt that Inuyasha was speechless at first. His thoughts flashed to Kagome. Kagome angry, Kagome sad, Kagome happy.

"No, not yet. But I have someone," he murmured, trying to ignore the girls disappointment. He finished his dinner in silence, and left the room. He always surprised himself when he never barked out his rude thoughts, and when he was polite. Kagome had taught it to him, so her parents would let him stay in the house, and so important guests wouldn't have a bad impression. He felt bad for his tongue, from having to bite it instead of speaking sometimes.

He stepped into his room and slid the door shut behind him, staring at the futon on the floor. He was used to sleeping sitting against something, but when he tried that as a human, his back became sore. It sucked. He stripped down to his undergarments, and climbed into the bed. The sheets were clean and cool against his skin, and it felt so fresh that sleep came to him quickly.

_'I have to get back soon.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I apologize for lack of updating. I went through the toughest writers-block, and finally got back to writing just today! Forgive me, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

x x x

Cracking his eyes open at the feel of light on his face, Inuyasha awoke. The air was dry and warm, and he kicked off his sheets, staring up at the ceiling. He usually got up at dawn, so he was surprised at how much he had slept. He stood and slipped his clothes on, feeling strange about how it wasn't vibrant red and fire-proof. He felt completely exposed in this kind of attire, and it uneased him. Brushing his hair back with his fingers, he heard footsteps outside his room.

"Inuyasha-sama, are you awake?" A familiar voice came from outside his room. He turned to see the outline of a woman's figure through the rice paper. It was that same girl.

He adjusted his hakama, "Yeah."

"You missed breakfast, lunch is in an hour," she informed, and he watched her figure disappear.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair and trying to get it to look a bit more presentable. Kagome always told him to fix his appearance, else he'd be mistaken for a hobo or something. He didn't know what a hobo was, but he was sure it wasn't good.

* * *

x

* * *

Walking through the village was like looking through an old photograph album, just without the coffee stains or faded pictures. People were all so familiar. He could recognize every face and attach a few names to them, but had to keep himself from addressing them as if he knew them. For all they knew, he was just an outsider. He couldn't help but feel like he was anxious to leave, yet content in staying. _'Damn this to hell, why am I here? I should be back with Kagome.'_

A group of young girls were looking at the kimono stands in the village, their eyes dancing with something he couldn't understand - happiness and admiration. An image of _her _flashed in his mind. With a beautiful, silk kimono and red painted lips and that smile; a true smile, holding a child in her arms. The comfortable feeling in his chest swept away and was replaced with tight sadness. '_Damn that Naraku.' _He reminded himself that no matter what was in their way, if their trust in each other was absolute, they would've known it was trickery.

But he couldn't help the feeling of regret.

"One more time, Keade," a voice. That voice. Soothing and kind; gentle.

"But sister, I can't. I really can't. I'm so bad at this! The arrow flew way past the tree!"

"Just one more time," that voice again, encouraging.

Inuyasha wished for his dog ears once again, whipping his head around and his eyes desperately looking; searching. The crowds of villagers were thick and he could only smell sweat and food stands. Cursing his human nose, he sped up his slow walk, his eyes darting everywhere, scanning every possible area. A few villagers stopped what they were doing and watched him, wondering what he was looking for; wondering if he lost something. A couple voices spoke out and asked if he needed help, but he shook his head, and kept wandering.

He made it to the top of the grassy hill. The one with the familiar bush he used to hide in, and watch her, pretending to plan his next attack for the jewel. The one where she first opened up and let someone in, let _him _in, and where he first experienced the feeling of guilt, understanding. She had brought out so many feelings in him for the first time. He clenched his fists, hoping to draw blood but of course, his claws were long gone.

"Damn it."

He tried to think of Kagome. But the memories of her smile and laugh and anger were slowly fading away. They felt dull now, and it had only been a couple days since he had last spoken with her. And now he was stuck in his past, and he had no idea of how he got there. His desire to get back was growing, and he felt panic blossom in his nerves.

* * *

x

* * *

He returned to the Yamazaki household afterward, starving. He hadn't eaten breakfast, and his human body had noticed. Luckily, he arrived right when lunch was being served.

"Ah, Inuyasha-san. I'm glad you made it in time. We were worried you had gotten lost. In fact," Hiro said, taking a sip from his cup, "I'm surprised you made it back here intact." He laughed, and Inuyasha couldn't help but crack a smile as he sat down. "I guess I just know my way around here," he said, smirking at the hidden meaning. His previous anxieties were forgotten, for now, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself.

"What do you think of the village? It must be different than where you came from," he said.

The smell of the delicious food distracted him, and his eyes trailed hungrily over the tray that was before him. "Hm? Oh, yes, it is very different, but I've lived in a place like this before," He ate politely, resisting the urge to grab his chicken and stuff it into his mouth.

"Where is it exactly?"

"Oh, very far. It's a place called Tokyo." He knew that they never heard of such a place, and their eyes grew big with curiosity. The girl who had been greeting him regularly smiled, and he just thought about how he didn't know her name.

"Hey, girl. What's your name?" He said, taking a sip from his sake.

Her face immediately beamed, "it's Yumi."

Inuyasha nodded, finishing his food quickly. He wanted to stay outside as much as possible, finding that the sunlight soothed him. He had missed his tanned skin, and the feeling of rinsing his sweaty face with cold water. Back with Kagome, he was never allowed out without a sticky lotion that Kagome always applied for him. It never felt pleasant, and he learned that apparently, the sun could hurt people, and the lotion was his protector. He finished the food on his tray, and stood, bowing towards Hiro and the rest of the household.

"Thanks for the meal," he said, grateful for the satisfied feeling in his stomach.

"Don't mention it," Hiro smiled, "oh and, how about tomorrow you work the fields? I'm sure you won't be getting back to .. Tokyo anytime soon, and hard work will get your mind off things."

Inuyasha considered the offer. It would get his mind off things, and he would be able put his muscles to work again, not to mention he would be repaying Hiro's kindness. He knew that they expected him to refuse politely, as any guest would, but the offer was tempting. "Sounds good, actually." They all looked at him, impressed, and nodded their heads in his direction before he turned to leave.

Stepping outside, a gust of wind greeted him. He closed his eyes as it caressed him, taking a deep breath. He itched to go to his old forest again, hoping he would find enough strength in his human body to climb a tree or two. Opening his eyes slowly, he began to walk in the direction of the patch of trees just outside the village.

* * *

x

* * *

He had managed to get himself propped up on a tree branch, and it had been painful. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his half-demon body. He looked around him, spotting his favorite trees and looking for the words he had carved into the bark. Half expecting this, they weren't there, and he tore his eyes away to the view of the village. He could see almost every building, and the villagers were of course, still hard at work. Leaning back into the trunk, he sighed, jumping when he felt something tickle his neck.

Slapping his hand to his neck, he heard a sickening crunch underneath his palm, and pulled it away to peer at the spider. Letting out a small cry, he wiped it on the side of the branch, about to grin in triumph, when he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned sharply, looking around the trunk, and trying to keep himself balanced at the same time.

"Afraid of spiders?"

His heart gave a leap and thundered in his chest, when he matched the voice to the face that greeted him. There she was, peering up at him with warm brown eyes like he always remembered. Warm, but guarded. He almost whispered her name, but remembered instantly his situation and felt his mouth go dry, but he quickly cleared his throat.

"Of course not. It just surprised me." He scoffed, his cheeks burning slightly.

A small smile reached her lips, "of course." She walked closer to the tree, "are you new here? I've never seen you around the village before."

He found himself nodding, "yeah. Yamazaki-san took me in," he muttered, biting back the urge to tell her the full story.

"I see."

They looked at each other for a couple more moments. His eyes trailed over her silky hair; her pale,_ living, _flesh; her familiar priestess attire. Most of all, his gaze lingered on her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel happy that her eyes didn't stare at him with cold, bitter, pain. These eyes, were the ones he remembered and missed most of all. Jumping down from the tree, he winced at the shock of pain that went through his feet and up his spine. Shaking it off, he turned to her.

"Do you.. do you feel like you've met me before?"

She looked at him intently, "you certainly have features that I can't confuse with someone else, but I don't think I've ever met you."

Was she saying he was handsome?

"Right, right. I just..." he paused, thinking over his words, "it feels like I've met you before."

Her head tilted to the side slightly, "how curious."

He became frustrated with her vagueness, but remembered this was how it was when they had first met. He appeared to have frowned, because she looked at him with honest concern, "something bothering you?"

Inuyasha turned away, shaking his head, and muttered a, "nah." Another breeze picked up and his hair fluttered about, his hair ribbon coming loose and was soon forgotten. He glanced back at the priestess, once again shocked by her beauty. Her hair was messy but perfect, and he had an urge to tuck away a stray strand. He realized he had raised his hand towards her, obeying his thoughts, but lowered it down again when he noticed her confused expression. He didn't know what he was doing himself. "My name is Inuyasha," he muttered.

Her eyes darted from his hair, to his face, and back again, and it felt slightly awkward. He had expected her to give him her name in return, even though he already knew it, and his annoyance grew by every passing second. He knew he must've been making an unpleasant face, because she seemed to snap out of whatever she was under.

"You do look familiar," she said finally, her eyes scanning his features once more. "Sorry, nice to meet you, Inu.. Inuyasha-kun. My name is Kikyo."

She had said his name, he thought to himself, but it wasn't the way he longed to hear it. It was far too formal for his taste. Realizing she had said she somewhat recognized him, he almost grinned.

"I-"

"Inuyasha-san!" The voice of Yumi interrupted him, and he turned to see her waving at him from down the hill. Turning around to nod in Kikyo's direction, he sauntered down the hill. He didn't know what he was going to say, or what he should've said, because nothing seemed right. He wanted her to recognize his face, and notice that he looked human instead of a silver haired half-demon, but most of all, he wanted her to say his name like he remembered, full of endearment and understanding. Looking back at the top of the hill where he left her, he immediately spun back around when he saw her staring down at him, suddenly nervous.

Yumi had bowed respectively when he reached her, and began to chatter noisily in his ear. He couldn't help but replay the events that just took place, starting from her gentle giggle when he had killed that spider.

x x x

* * *

Well there you have it ! I hope it was long enough, I will try hard to update faster now, but I have found myself pining to write a Harry/Draco fic.


End file.
